The greater half of two in betweens
by denothedino
Summary: So I decided to start on my second story while writing my first one. Follow Shepard on her escapades as she takes a job for Aria that ultimately turns her life around. While this story is based in the ME world, I would consider it AU. Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

"Shepard? Can you hear me? The area you're in has some shitty transmission."

"Quit your whining woman, I read you."

"Can't have my top agent out of my grasp, now I can I Sheppy?"

"I was never in your grasp to begin with, and stop calling me that shit, you know I hate that." Shepard's expression began to become an angry sear once the comm link had been broken the first time, however, now she wish it hadn't come back on.

"Have you captured the asari bitch yet? I'm running out of precious time here, while you fiddle away."

"I'm getting to it woman I don't see you out here throwing yourself at these synthetic shits."

"Wouldn't want to get a scratch on my beautiful face. Now hurry I need to start this transmission with the esteemed matriarch soon, I'd feel better if you had the package delivered by now." Aria's voice turned from elegant too cold in a heartbeat.

"Alright I just reached the bunker with the prothean diggy stuff. Cutting comm's now."

"You really need to work on-"Shepard hung up before the woman could finish her sentence. A sly smirk crossed her face behind her helmet as she heard it cut. She headed through the tunnels door and into the ever looping cavern. "Great, dragged in the mud once again." Shepard hated her work sometimes, but she always got it done, which is why she was the best. It also helped that she had an undying loyalty to whoever held her next paycheck. and this time it happened to be Aria T'loak, Queen of Omega. Shepard had done many jobs for Aria, being a freelance merc, however nothing of this scope.

"Kidnapping is one thing Aria, but kidnapping the matriarchs daughter? You're out of your mind." She thought quietly to herself as she paced through the ruins. She finally made it to a lift that descended her deeper into the tunnels. Finally, with a thud and crash the lift sat down in some more recently destroyed ruins.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I am trapped I am in need of assistance!" A voice cried out from beyond Shepard's position. "Great a damsel in distress, this'll be easier than I thought." Shepard grinned, and put on the friendliest face she could make and headed to the voices position. It really wasn't that hard for her with those deep blue eyes, people had a natural tendency to follow Shepard's every word as they were released from her mouth.

There she was. A young, vibrant blue, beautiful asari dressed in a simple, white and green scientist uniform. Shepard stared for a moment, her eyes becoming fixated on her package. She had been with asari before, but none looked quite like this one. Shepard jogged over to the blue field of energy and touch trying to push through.

"You can't get in this way, you will have to find another way I'm afraid." She had a sense of release about her. Shepard took advantage of that noticeable lack of suspicion.

"What's your name? Are you injured? How did you get trapped?" Shepard bombarded her with question to occupy her mind and keep her from asking any questions so soon.

"I was digging through the ruins when I accidently stumbled upon this console. Perhaps it was a foolish of me" she stopped for a second before reluctantly continuing "I pressed a few buttons, and somehow this field flew up." She had a small trace of shame in her voice, but Shepard smiled and reassured her. "Don't worry I'll have you out of here in no time." _And back to Omega with aria._

It only took Shepard a few seconds to find a mining laser and blast a hole into the cavern underneath where her package was trapped. Shepard hurried in, becoming impatience with how everything began to seem so slow. She finally made it to the control panel and stared at the many buttons and foreign markings. It didn't take Shepard much time to figure out what to press. She was about as smart as she was good at being a merc. The young asari began to crash down from the now disabled barrier, but before she could hit the ground she used her biotics to propel her a few inches and landed gently. "Fuck biotics. I knew this was too easy." Shepard mumbled under to herself.

The asari cleared her throat, "If you are done mumbling to yourself, I would like to graciously thank you for your help mrs.?"

"Huh? Oh Shepard. My name is Shepard."

"In any event it is nice to make your acquaintance Shepard, my name is Dr. Liara T'soni. I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting your species before, although there has been a lot of talk about you. Uh your species that is. May I ask what brings you to this world, and most importantly these ruins, Shepard?"

"Uhhh..." Fuck. Shepard spoke and thought to herself, she hadn't really thought of what to say up until this point. No sooner had Liara began to become suspicious were there rumbles coming from the wall from the cavern. Shepard seized the moment. "Look we can play twenty questions once were both out of here but as for now, I think we'd better run." Liara looked unconvinced but nonetheless turn to the elevator and begin to punch the buttons. The elevator behind them began to ascend. They reached the entrance tunnel when the cavern had begun to spew out larger rocks; one, in which, almost hit Liara. Shepard instinctively grabbed her and pulled her along. She slightly admitted to herself that the humans grip excited her a bit. She shook the thought from her head and began to sprint with more purpose than before, she had no wish for her life to end just then.

Finally they made it out, they both sunk into their bodies trying to capture as much breath as possible and also absorb the shock of near death. Shepard turned her comm back on and radioed in for extraction, and hoped the asari held off with questioning her.

Wishful thinking. "Okay Shepard we are free now, do you mind telling me who you are exactly." Shepard knew there would be no distraction this time. She thought for a second, but not before Liara began to grow in suspicion. She spewed out the first thing that came to mind, "I'm alliance black op, and I came to investigate the Geth manifestation of this planet." Shepard began to throw out, however she could see the unwavering suspicion in Liara's face. "If you don't believe me take a look for yourself. Shepard waved her hand a few feet away from them. There was some truth to Shepard's elaborate story. She did have to fight through geth to get to her, something she knew was odd from her readings about the geth; they hadn't left the veil in over 300 years or so. As Liara began to analyze her surroundings, she let her suspicion falter, however it hadn't completely left.

Once the ship appeared, Shepard urged Liara in, and Liara reluctantly started for the ship, however before she could make it all the way to the airlock, she changed her mind. "I think I can make it back to my own ship thanks."

"Ma'am, you have to come with me." Shepard could feel herself growing impatient but not angry like usual.

"I said I can make it back to my own vessel, but I appreciate your help, Shepard." Liara stated, here words firm but reserved.

"Look I don't have time for this." Shepard grabbed the asari, and before Shepard knew it, she began to flare her biotics. Shepard responded with a similar response, adding a tighter hold on the asari until they made it to the airlock. Once they were in, Shepard let go still restraining her hands and gently pushing her against the wall. "Liara I don't want to hurt you. Stop resisting!" Shepard was firm yet gentle at the same time. Liara's back was against the wall hands above her head, held up by Shepard's force. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Liara asked, fear visible within her voice, strangled with anger. The airlock doors opened and two turian mercs pointed in expecting to take the package to the holding area. "I'll take it guys." The mercs shrugged and turned to follow behind Shepard, making sure the package didn't fight or cause any damage.

They reached an area on the ship, it wasn't particularly the best, but it could've been a lot worse. A single room with a cot on one side, a desk and chair, and a bathroom with a shower. Another door was aside from the room however, it was closed and appeared to be locked. The moment Shepard let go was the moment Liara began to try to escape. She used what energy she had left to throw a warp at Shepard and headed for the door, but before she could get anywhere the two turian mercs came busting through the doors, grabbing a hold of her arms, throwing her onto the ground with a heavy thud. Shepard picked herself up. "Hey, easy! She's no good to Aria if she's dead." The words rang in Liara's ear. Aria. She had heard her mother speak the name before to councilor Tevos. The guards left with a shrug of their shoulders.

"Are you always this feisty, or is it just after someone saved your life. Shepard wipe blood off the corner of her mouth and continued speaking. "Hell girl, you pack quite a punch, I would've thought you an asari commando if I didn't know any better.

"Save my life? You're trying to give me away to a thug!"

"Ahh, so you know of Aria. I wouldn't call her much of a thug. She usually just sits on her ass." Shepard let an obnoxious roar. The asari flinched a little, but soon began to take an aggressive stance once again.

"You know, you're not exactly making a good first impression for the human race."

"So what? I gave up on humans a long time ago." Shepard spat, almost defensively, and then, almost instinctively, let her face drop back. Liara could see discipline within the wild women. "I'm going to be needing that omni on your risk and any other items you might have. " Shepard pointed to her wrist, and Liara stared in defiance for a minute and then tried to spark her biotics back up. There was a small spark and then the asari began to fall to the ground, Shepard stepped over before the asari could hit the ground. Liara stayed there for a minute and then realizing who her 'savior' was, pushed her to the side. She found her way over to the rather sizeable cot in the corner, and closed her eyes and instantly drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Status report Shepard."

"I have secured the package, we are on our way back to Omega."

"Excellent. The credits will be forwarded to your account upon arrival, and safe retrieval."

"Safe retrieval? Since when does the great Aria care?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sending her away as a slave Shepard, if that's what you think. Just know it is a favor for a very old friend of mine." Shepard paused a moment, trying to figure out who Aria could have been talking about then began to speak.

"Well this package is living. I have no intent to let harm come onto her-it." Shepard compensated her words.

" Shepard" Aria let out with a devilish smile. "Still got a thing for my people I see?" Aria laughed as the words rolled off her tongue and Shepard's face began to flood red. "No, I just take my job seriously is all." Shepard cut back defensively, crossing her arms over her chest to suffocate some of her embarrassment away.

"Cut the bullshit Shepard you're trying to get some blue ass tonight. Good luck, she hasn't been with anyone yet so she's fresh meat." Shepard wondered how Aria knew so much about the obviously young Asari.

"In any event, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"Good it can be quite hard to get you humans attention at times."

"Just spit it out Aria."

"Unlike most of the, "packages" I have you bring to me. like I stated earlier, She won't be sent to a slaver once we're done. No, quite the opposite. She will be taken back to Thessia at a prediscloed location. I figured since you retrieved her, why don't you take command over this "project", she is your full responsibility. In turn, the amount of credits for the job will increase, how do you humans say? Tenfold."

How could Shepard say no? All those credits, Shepard wouldn't have to take a job for months. However there was something more pulling Shepard to take the job. Something she didn't quite understand, not that she wanted to. "Alright, I'll take." Shepard cut the comm, and peered back into the room of the sleeping asari.

A few hours later, Liara woke up and stretched, she began to get out the bed and walk to the door when she heard a voice leering beside her. "Going somewhere T'soni?" The voice sent a small shock down Liara's spine, not a bad one in fact, she turned and began to flare her biotics.

'Don't bother, it's not going to work." Shepard replied back with a smirk and nonchalantly pointed to the asari's wrist. Liara stared for a second, contemplating before being seated on the cot once more.

Shepard's voice turned from slightly malice to gently firm as the next words poured out her mouth as nonchalantly as she could make them sound. "Are you hungry? I could grab you something from the mess if you want?"

Liara stared hesitantly, there was no point of trying to rebel against her captive, she knew that much. If anything the more she obeyed, the less she thought they'd bother her. _The mess? That is human military slang for a cafeteria._ She began to wonder how much of Shepard's story from earlier was true. _Maybe she is military? Maybe she went rogue?_ Liara wanted to know more but she couldn't tell why. Perhaps because she knew so little of the human species, or maybe because she found this one particular human intriguing. She tried to shake the thought from her head but she had to admit it true no matter the circumstances the human had put her in. before she could answer, Shepard turned and headed for the door. "So im guessing that would be a yes." Short shaggy jet black hair, slicked back cooly, but naturally. The intensity of her jawline and facial expression made her intimidating, but the softness her deep marine blue eyes displayed, showed something else. Her olive skin complexion bathing in the artificial light. The toned, thick, pronounced muscles that had just been covered by armor. She was gorg-

"Uhh, hello. Here's your food." Shepard stared at the asari with an intense, concerned stare in her eyes; or at least what Liara though was concern. Liara nodded, and Shepard sat the tray on the desk next to her. How could she think of Shepard in such a way, after all this woman has her enslaved against her will, and more importantly how long did she. She pushed the prior thoughts in the back of her mind. Liara had never found herself attracted to anyone, and she surely wouldn't allow herself to be attracted to a thug like Shepard.

"Uhm, yea, well anyways, I have work to do I'll be back to check on you later." Liara began to protest but decided to let her captive leave. Once Shepard resided through the door attached to hers, Liara treaded over to the table. Some type of human food meat along with a liquid and an energy bar. Along side the tray was a book with a note on top. "Liara, something to do if you get bored, which I'm pretty sure you will." Liara read out loud, then turned the pages and began to sift through as she chewed into the energy bar. Maybe the human wasn't all bad, even though she certainly wasn't good.

"Shepard, we're about three hours out from Omega."

Shepard almost jumped out of her chair, she had dozed off at her terminal while searching through some data feeds. "Thanks, make sure to dock at the docking bay closest to Afterlife."

"Got it."

Shepard stared down her terminal, reading the written contract to be Liara's 'watch'. Aria might've been a thug, but she was a glorified one, making sure everything was in 'writing' before she went through. As she got to the end and closed the terminal down, she couldn't help but wonder why she had been bothered to retrieve the scientist at all. What was the point of all that was going on. She fought the urge to go check on the asari in the other room. _No, I can't show any sympathy towards her, she'll exploit it for weakness._ She had wondered why her mind was so trailed to this asari, afterall she had been with a few other asari, so the excitement of 'exploring' a new species had long worn out. She started to chalk it up to kidnapping her, Shepard hated when she had to kidnap people, even if they were evil, Aria knew that if there was no justification as to why Shepard wouldn't do it. However Liara wasn't evil, not that she could see at least, Aria had even said she wouldn't be sent to slavers. Shepard wanted to know so bad as to what was going on. She made a note of it to be on her top list of questions when she docked. Shepard began to shake the thoughts from her head. She was beginning to turn back to the terminal when she heard a loud thud come from the bathroom. With an instance shepard flipped around her chair and ran to the door that connected her room to the bathroom.

Shepard began to laugh, but when she saw the flash of embarrassment and anger pull into Liara's face in the form of purple shade, she straightened her face out and began to maneuver closer. Liara pulled away trying to cover her body up. Shepard began to turn a shade of pink before she realized why the asari was so embarrassed. The asari was naked, apparently trying to exit the shower. "I slipped and fell, probably because of these restraints around my ankle." She sounded far away and almost like a little kid. Shepard reassured her. "Don't worry I won't peak, promise." Shepard smirked, then headed back through her jointed side of the bathroom. "I would prefer that you exit." However Shepard didn't budge, just turned around so that the asari could put on some clothes. Liara felt a bit disconcerted that she had kind of wanted Shepard to peak. She didn't have to peak though, when she walked back in with a towel, she caught all of the asari's body, and couldn't pull her eyes away. Liara blushed feeling Shepard's eyes searing her body. Shepard threw the towel downto her and turned away rushing out the room.

"Shepard wait!" She bellowed,her face wiped with embarrassment, Liara now securely wrapped inside of her towel. "Would it be too much to ask for something clean at least until I can get my uniform cleaned, if that is possible?" Her voice faltered a bit, she hated having to ask such a pitiful thing. Shepard, stone-faced trying her best not to sympathize with the captive.

"Sure."

"Thank you." But before Shepard could even hear her she had already grabbed the scientist jumpsuit and took it to wash.

She sat there, naked and a little cold, however before the feeling could set in Shepard had came back with a shirt and some pants.

"I hope you like alliance military clothing."

"These are yours?"

Shepard shrugged, "Yea, the shirt might be a little loose but you should feel those pants out just nice." Liara's eyes widened and so did Shepard after realizing what she had said. They stood there, staring at each other for a moment until Liara decided to speak, her face still not completely void of the blush that had occurred.

"Shepard… Do you mind?" Shepard jolted back to life. "Oh yea, sorry 'bout that." She mumbled then turned for the door, turning her shoulder slightly. "We'll be at Omega in about two hours, you can have your uniform back then."

"Thank you Shepard."

Shepard nodded and turned for the door.

For an hour Shepard laid on her bed contemplating everything her eyes and mind had absorbed. She couldn't understand why she was so sympathetic towards the captive; she had captured many people for Aria, but none of them quite this intelligence, or even worth capturing Shepard had to admit to herself. They were all some scum that someone had a bounty on. But this was different. This was matriarch Benezia's daughter, or at least that's what she had heard from some of the crew on the vessel, and Aria herself. Shepard wondered what this was all about, but she began to think about not asking; she knew the less she knew later, the better it would be on her. She also couldn't help but feel the more she knew, the more she would probably talk herself into 'doing the morally sound thing'. Shepard wasn't as bad as everyone had thought of her, she had a past that was marked with heroism even in her darkest light. But those days were over, Sheaprd shook the thoughts from her head, she hated feeling this way. Weak. She hated the thought.

Liara couldn't help but wonder how Shepard could have procured the clothing. "Could it be that, that woman in there had actually been part of the Alliance. No surely not." Liara sat, trying to piece what little she could about the vague character of Shepard. She felt a bit weird realizing she was spending so much time trying to figure out who her captor was, instead of trying to find a way to escape. Her captor just seemed to make everything feel so.. comforting. Liara wrinkled her nose up in disgust of her thoughts.

Eventually the ship edged closer to docking, Shepard headed for Liara's room. "Here, you should put these back on." She threw the simple white and green uniform to her. Liara bounced out of her thoughtful daze.

"Have we reached Omega?"

"Just get dressed." Shepard was mindful of Liara's biotics this time, putting another biotic barrier clamp around her other wrist, then shackles on her wrists and ankles. Shepard shrugged as Liara evaluated the chafing cuffs. "Boss's protocol." Liara rolled her eyes and they headed into the doors of afterlife, and instead of upstairs where Shepard usually took her packages back to Aria, she headed off to a small office, tucked away in the main level of the club.


	3. Chapter 3: Just like old times

"Shepard, you never fail to deliver." Aria said, with a stare of satisfaction. She once-overed the other asari and went around her.

"Alright Shepard we had a deal, the other ship is processing and will be here shortly. Anything you need to ask now would be the time, once that ship sails with her aboard it'll be too late, all comms are cut off, you know how I run my operations." Liara felt a pang grow into her stomach, although she didn't exactly favor her current predicament, however she didn't want to be under anyone else's watch but Shepard's. In a way that made her feel a bit sick, she felt safe around Shepard, or at least as safe as she could feel. She turned her attention to the other problem. She had no idea where she would be headed.

"Where will I be headed after I leave from the next drop off point?"

"That's classified Shepard, however I can say you will be visting many different locations, I've already told you as much as I could right now. I would tell you more, however the woman in charge of this would have my head." Shepard looked at Aria, she could see the uncharacteristically fear in the older asari's eyes. Only very minimally however.

Liara's heart dropped "So who will be over me until I am freed?"

"Quiet pureblood." The words hit liara like a bullet in the chest, she almost actually whimpered, Shepard could feel the hurt in her eyes but that did not make her faulter. She began for the door, and stopped just as she reached she turned almost to say something, but instead just exited. Liara was scared, the pit of terror in her stomach pooling together. She'd never thought that being away from the person who kidnapped her would make her feel so terrified, that is of course until she could possibly be handed over to someone much worse.

Shepard could feel the guilt tugging at her. She knew that she would be overseeing the vessel liara would soon be put on, but she couldn't help but feel bad that she didn't tell her, she couldn't show weakness in front of Aria. She could only imagine what she was going through right now, scared out of her mind. But she couldn't think about that now she had to focus on the mission at hand. That's why everyone loved to hire her; she was diligent in planning, as well in execution, never missing a detail. She headed for the ship that would be there voyager for the ride to Thessia, and apparently her ride to many other places. The datapad had a contracted stamped with a 6-8 month duty tag. This was one of the longer missions she would partake on; rarely did she do these, but the pay was always nice, besides she was on a mission of her own.

The SSV Normandy SR-1, the newest of the new, cutting edge technology straight from the Alliance fleet. Shepard just wondered how Aria had gotten it. The Alliance wasn't very know for light security, in fact it was quite the opposite. However Shepard hadn't heard any warnings from the Alliance fleet, but of course why would she?

She began to look through the dossiers Aria had piled into her arm before she had left her office,along with the datapad from earlier. She read each of them silently, as she walked the length of the ship. It wasn't unusual for Shepard to have to recruit a team before an extremely long mission duration, Aria trusted her enough and she preferred it that way.

 _Ashley Williams: Systems Alliance Soldier. Gunnery Chief in the 2_ _nd_ _Frontier Division. Born April 14_ _th_ _2158…. Family background of military duty. Dishonorably discharged._

 _Damn Aria, what the hell is up with the Alliance soldier._ Shepard grunted but continued.

 _Garrus Vakarian: Turian agent, former C-sec office; investigation division. Former Palaven military.  
Typical for a turian._

 _Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya: Quarian obviously. Daughter of a member of the admiralty board. Expert engineer_

 _Urdnot Wrex: Famed Krogan Mercenary_

 _Heh, hell of a team Aria._ Shepard continue rolling through the dossiers one by one, so many more were on the list. Too many for Shepard to look through right now. Shepard began to wonder what was really going on. There had to be a reason for such an extensive crew, for stealing the best ship in the alliance, but she didn't quite know. On top of that the crew was usually already picked by Shepard once she boarded the ship. She never had to hunt down the people for her team. Things were getting interesting.

Oddly enough, Aria was there, waiting inside the airlock. _When was the last time Aria left Afterlife?_ She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy but nonetheless, she waited for the woman to speak.

"Shepard, good timing, I didn't want to have to stand here waiting for you all day."

"Glad I could please, what's goin on?" Shepard teased

"Your little asari is in the captain's quarters. I couldn't find anywhere better to put her, not that she wouldn't have been in there sooner." Aria smirked and Shepard let out a low growl. "In any event your crew is waiting in the briefing room, well the beginning of your crew. I'll send the first mission through the comm. Don't screw this Shepard."

"Calm down, I got this."

"Is that what you told our unit on-" Before Aria could finish the sentence, Shepard shot her a glance that stopped her dead in her tracks. " In any event, I have a surprise for you."

Shepard heard a male voice come from the comm unit above. "Just like old times, huh commander?"


	4. Chapter 4

They landed at the biggest structure Shepard had ever seen. Shepard looked around in awe, her pistol dangling from her hip. "Man the asari sure do know how to live it up." Ashley chided in as she set foot on the ground from the Normandy. "Shepard look at this place, all three of us could live here and not see each other for weeks." Garrus had the same expression of awe written on her face as Shepard. Before they could bask in anymore of the estate. An asari started down the steps towards then, Ashley went for her weapon but Shepard quickly put her arm down and strided towards the woman. The woman held her hand out, and Shepard took it gracefully.

"Commander Shepard, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The woman took Shepard's hand in hers.

"You know me?" Shepard stated quizzically.

"There were asari on Elysium too Shepard. My daughter- was one of them." Shepard nodded, understanding what the woman meant.

"The pleasure is mine, however I am no longer part of the Alliance military. No need to call me Commander."

"No offense Shepard but you'll always be Commander Shepard. I am matriarch Benezia's receptionist, at least for this wing of the estate."

"This wing?" Ashley barged in staring around her surroundings once more, taking in the beautiful asari structures.

Shepard cut her off. "Excuse me, but did you say matriarch Benezia?" Shepard felt her blood rush to her soul. _Shit_ she thought.

"To answer both of your question," the violet asari chimed. "This estate has over ten wings some of them for residential purposes for the matriarch and her family and also estate keepers and the likes, and the rest are for business. Such as the ballroom and full office area." Shepard's mouth gaped as she stared at the lines of arches and columns that stood in front and around her. They were nothing like what was on Earth, however the style was just as elegant and beautiful if not more so. "And yes Commander, this is matriarch Benezia T'soni's home." _Shit Shit Shit_ were the only words she could manage in her mind.

"She is not in at the moment, however we were told to expect you." Shepard's heart dropped. She wasn't sure if it was from the relief of Benezia not being there, or because Benezia had been expecting her. Her mind was now suddenly racing with questions, but before Shepard could run off, the women started to speak again. "The beacon is right this way, we will have people come to help you transport it as well." The asari motioned them to follow and they did. Weaving through the magnificent marble floors, or at least what she thought was marble, she didn't exactly know.

They finally reached an area with a single door, however that door stretched into a seemingly endless room with different artifacts and artworks from different species. All three of them stood in pure amazement at the works the room held. "Right this way." They headed to significantly smaller room that was off to the side. There it was, Shepard felt relief flow through her body, she was ready to get out of here especially before Benezia showed back up. "Benezia's orders were to let you take it back to the Normandy in one of our protective crates, however we decided it be best to wait for your arrival." Shepard and the woman began to talk while Garrus stood guard at the door, leaving Ashley to examine the device. Within a few minutes the beacon began to glow an eerie green and Ashley began to be sucked into the beams path. Luckily Shepard caught it out the corner of her eye and tackled Ashley out the way just in time. It was only lucky for Ashley though, Shepard had been completely absorbed into the beam as it sucked her closer and closer, clearly putting her in agony before exploding into a pile of rubble and throwing Shepard into a wall nearby leaving her unconscious.

It had been longer than Liara had expected before Shepard said she would return. 12 hours passed since then, until she heard a hiss from the door. "Shep- oh hello."

"My name's Tali, you must be Liara am I correct?" The quarian carried guilt and a little shame in her voice as she spoke.

"Yes Dr. Liara T'soni. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Kee'lah, You're awfully happy for someone who's been kidnapped."

"While I do not exactly like my circumstances, as they stand, Shepard has assured me that I will be leaving soon, this wouldn't be the first time someone has used me to get to my mother."

"Soo, you've been kidnapped before?" The quarian obviously puzzled.

"oh no that is not what I meant to insinuate. This is the first time and hopefully the last. Besides the only downfall of my situation is that I am trapped somewhere I do not wish to be."

"Did Shepard do that to you?" The quarian raise her hand and pointed to the black eye and dark bruises encircling the asari's forearm.

Liara jumped to the humans defense "Oh no, it is from the batarian who first brung me into the ship, Shepard has actually been less of a crazy psychopath that I assumed captors would be, and more like a babysitter, Shepard has showed me nothing but kindness.. besides kidnapping me of course." She tried to figure out why she was so quick to jump to the human's defense, and felt a rush of embarrassment fill her face.

"Keelah, do you have a thing for Shepard?" Liar's face flushed a deep purple before she answered in her clearest voice. "No I simply was saying that Shepard is not as bad as I first thought." Liara let her eyes trail off until her regular color returned. "Where is Shepard by the way? She said that once they came back from the mission I would be freed."

"Uhm, yea so about that. That is actually why I came up here. Shepard.. had an unexpected, uhh, how do you say, event come up. She's been knocked out cold for about a few hours now."

"Oh by the goddess, is she alright- I uh, I mean what happened?" Liara's facae began to turn the deep plum purple again, but either the quarian didn't care for her concern, or ignored it. Liara sprung for the latter.

"It was the artifact, some kind of prothean beacon, here I'll show you." Tali pulled a holo of the beacon up from her omni-tool and the beacon began to slowly, lazily spend in a circle.

"Wow that is fascinating. Is there any way that I could possibly, see it, in person I mean." Tali closed her omni-tool and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry I'm not allowed to do that, besides I believe they said something about it blowing up."

"Oh I see." The quarian could sense the disappointment through the asari.

"However I know Shepard wouldn't want you to starve, and she said she would bring you down to the mess to eat instead of trapping you in here, so I guess it wouldn't hurt if I took you down."

"Thank you, I do believe I am getting rather hungry."

They headed for the elevator and tali took it down to the mess. "Oh and I can clearly see you're not some dumb bosh'tet, but please no funny business."

"Don't worry I did not plan on doing the funny business."

The elevator smoothly stopped and they stepped out and began to walk towards the mess where everyone had begun to pile up. Liara could feel her nerves growing, she spent all her time at remote dig sites for a reason, that and the fact that it was a crowd of potentially dangerous people, and her nerves were going over the edge.

"Here sit next to me I'll go grab some food." Tali walked off over to the mess sergeant and began to collect two trays and stack food onto them, when Garrus walked up.

"You must be Liara? I'm Garrus. Pleasure to meet you." He held out his 'hand' and Liara politely took it.

"Aren't you like some kind of prothean expert?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then maybe you can explain what the hell happened to shepard in there?" Liara looked over to the glass as the turian pointed. There she was laid out on the medical table, as much as Liara hated to admit it, she felt kind of concerned for the commander. She stared a minute or so longer before tali came back and sat three trays of food on the table.

"Don't worry Garrus, I got you dextro food, just like me. You won't die."

"ahhh you're always looking out for me." Liara pulled the attention back to her.

"While I am a prothean expert I don't believe I could be of much help to Shepard, uhh, the commander."

"You can't or you just don't want to. Look's like she laid a mean one across your face there." Liara looked at the turian obviously confused for a few minutes before Tali came to her side.

"Actually Shepard didn't do that, the batarian that transported her in did."

"That bastard? Figures. Of course he would hit a helpless unarmed civilian. Besides that doesn't seem like Shepard at all, I mean yea she's pretty damn ruthless, but I couldn't see her hitting someone who doesn't deserve to be."

"Ruthless? Shepard?" Liara looked puzzled. The two words didn't seem to fit together.

"Great another alien." Ashley slid in across the table next to Garrus

"And there's the illustrious Ashley Williams. How you holding up Williams?"

"Great, other than the fact that I got my ass blown off by something other than a missle, that and the only other human is knocked out cold in the med bay over there.

Joker cut in through the comms, "Dam Ash I know I'm always on the bridge but aren't I still human too?"

"Shut it Joker you know what I meant, Skippers usually down here with us laughing and talking while we eat this crap food."

"Hey! I heard that."

"No offense Rupert"

"Yea whatever."

They all laughed and joked for a while, even after all the food was gone. Wrex and mordin had even pulled up chairs and began to idle chat with the others. They began to trade stories of their adventures. Or their lives before they joined the Normandy, and what made each of them come in the first place. Liara for the most part sat back and listened, speaking mostly when spoken to, although the crewmembers didn't make her feel like a captive, she didn't want to overstep the line. Instead, she would look into the med bay to see if Shepard was showing any signs of getting up, but she had all but given that up. She wondered why she wasn't angry at the fact that she had been kidnapped, or why she was concerned about Shepard's wellbeing. Although Shepard had been nothing but kind to her, she was still a captive in her own eyes. And maybe that was supposed to be enough to make her angry.

Before it could settle in though, there came that all too familiar voice. "You guys miss me?"

She had a weak smile painted on her face. "Holy shit, well if it isn't skipper, up and walking again."

"Where's the food?"

"Right here ma'am, don't worry I'll fix a plate and bring it to you."

"Thanks Rupert. So wat's happening, what I miss?"

"We were just sharing stories of how we all ended up here."

"Yea I had been meaning to get to that, why don't you all start over." She said it with a demanding edge, everyone was quiet for a moment before mordin decided to speak first.

"Well Shepard, I was dealing with plague in the wards of Omega, when Aria gave me a deal. She help me, and in turn I help her." Wrex spoke up next.

"Well I guess Aria knew that scrawny salarians wouldn't be enough fire power, so she sent one of her agents to find me. I was going to the Citadel to kill Fist, she got me in to do it and promised me reprise for my work."

"After the Skyllian Blitz ma'am, I was dishonarbly discharged for the way I handled the batarian slavers attack. Everyone saw me as a hero, everyone except the alliance ma'am." Ashley voice had become a resentful grumble by then, Shepard knew her pain, and then Tali decided to speak up.

"As a quarian we all go on a pilgrimage, and we all have to bring something of value back. I was searching anything about the geth I could after finding out they had left the perseus veil, I stumbled over some transmissions and found a voice recording of a rogue spectre who sent some of his goons to kill me. Aria sent wrex and her agent to save me." Shepard nodded at Garrus and began to finish the story.

"Once she was safe, they came to me. I had been chasing down Saren for some time now. Aria promised I'd be getting Saren back, and that she was sending some info my way as a show of good faith. Tali showed me the recording and I finally had the information I needed however, I haven't showed the council this news yet but I'm planning on it soon."

"Once we leave Thessia, we're headed for the citadel that would be a perfect time to do it."

"Would you mind helping Shepard, it would mean a lot?" As Garrus began, Liara began to zone out of the conversation once again, she was upset at the relief she got at seeing the commander well, but she was also feeling mixed emotions about making it to Thessia. She knew that she would be free once they landed, but was it wrong that part of her didn't want to go. There was something about the ship, the crew, and the commanding officer that had compelled her to stay. She was shaking back to life once she heard a question come her way. "So what made you come here Shepard?"

She thanked the Goddess the question wasn't for her. Shepard began. "Well, it's funny really, this wasn't actually my original mission. I was only suppose to obtain the lovely Dr. Liara T'soni, and bring her back to Aria. Now we all know I'm no saint, but I rarely ever take jobs where slaves or captives, unless their some type of criminal, and Aria knows that. She caught me at vulnerable moment, told me if I didn't do it she was sending that racist batarian bastard to do the job, no way in hell I was gonna let that happen, he kills just about everything he touches, that and the offer of so many credits I couldn't turn it down. However, if she was going to try and send Dr. Tsoni somewhere such as a slave camp I would've been able to stop the transfer since I'd have ti do the handoff. I might be seen by ruthless to some, but I haven't forgot what I was fighting for. In any event, before I docked at Omega, Aria offered this position to me, she also knows I'm on a mission of my own so to speak, so she lured me in by promising that I would oversee Liara's way home and that once I'm done here I can go finish my mission." Liara had began to turn a shade of purple as she became the subject of the conversation. However it was cut short by Tali, as she redirected the conversation.

"So exactly what are we going after Shepard?"

"Honestly Tali, I have no idea, but from the sounds of it, it's dealing with the protheans, and matriarch Benezia, I'm not sure what she has to do with it, but I know I'm not stepping to her face after stealing her daughter. But enough talk for today everybody get some shut-eye, trust me you're gonna need it. "

Shepard motioned to Liara, and they headed back towards the med bay while everyone else dispersed their separate ways. "Shepard why are we going to the med bay?"

"I just want Chakwas to see if she can't do something about those nasty bruises."

"Oh thank you Shepard."

"No need to thank me Liara." They entered the med bay and Chakwas spun her chair around to see her new guest.

"Oh, Shepard you're back so soon, how are you feeling commander?"

"I'm fine Dr. I'm not here for me I need an eval on her, bastard batarian bringing her in." She ignored the Commander part, she had realized by now she wasn't going to escape that.

"While I don't agree with kidnapping her, I rather it you than anyone else, I know your heart is in the right place Shepard although your actions are questionable at times."

"Thanks Dr."

"Now if you would please step out, patient discression is a must you know that."

"Of course." Shepard had known Chakwas since she was very young. She had been one of the doctors on the ships that carried her away from the destroyed Mindoir, and they had bonded so well that Chakwas had taken Shepard in like her own. Chakwas was also the ships doctor for the ship that sent her into the Battle of Torfan, and as a result she had been put on temporary leave. Shepard headed back to the mess, and took the food Rupert had put on a tray for her earlier, by the time she finished eating she could see they were finishing up.

"So, how is she? Nothing broken or damaged right?" For the first time she heard worry in the commanders voice. She couldn't help but ask herself if it was because she cared about her, or her mother. They headed back up to the captain's quarters and Shepard stopped them at the door. "Liara, wait, I wanted to speak with you for a moment."

"What is it Shepard?"

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry." Shepard let her hang like a child who had gotten in trouble.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, for you know, kidnapping you and stuff." Her voice began to trail off and she lost the lock of eyes she had with the doctor.

"Shepard, although you did take me against my will, I am not at all upset. You have showed me nothing but respect, which is not very common when it comes to being a captive. I won't say that it was pleasurable to be taken against my will, however, I hold absolutely no anger against you, oddly enough I'm not sure why but I just don't. I honestly haven't felt like much of a captive, more like someone who is being transferred between two prisons would I suppose. Not to mention, you did save my life, I was trapped in the prothean technology, I would have never gotten out on my own." Shepard released the biotic barrier around the asari's wrist.

"Sorry I meant to do that earlier, I just didn't want you to hurt any of the crew, or have them hurt you during such a struggle. But thank you for understanding, I-I actually wasn't going to take the job at first, but once I saw who she was sending instead of me, I had to." Shepard's eyes were filled with regret, Liara could see the obvious hurt that this whole ordeal had caused her. It seems that it caused Shepard more pain than Liara.

"Who was she going to send instead of you?" Liara couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

"You remember that batarian?"

"How I could forget?"

"I wish I could've been there, I would've nailed right between the eyes." Shepard's voice turned into a growl, her face wrinkling in certain small areas to pull up a frown.

"Relax Shepard. I am fine you made sure of that. Thank you." Liara turned to go towards the bed, but Shepard interrupted.

"Wait there's one more important thing I need to share."

"What is it Shepard?" Liara's words were filled with wonder.

"As of tomorrow you are free." Liara could've sworn she heard sadness in the woman's voice but paid no mind. "Also, we're at your estate, and I have a meeting with your mother tomorrow." Shepard's eyes flickered with emotion but her face showed none. "I would gladly let you leave today however I have been told to hold you until Benezia is here."

"Shepard you know that it is a horrible idea."

"Maybe, but I have to. It's my job." Shepard didn't give her time to speak she slipped onto the bed and fell right to sleep, or so Liara thought. Liara hesitated before getting on the other side, it felt slightly awkward to be sleeping in bed with someone that wasn't a bondmate or family, but soon Liara had fallen asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

_Blood. Destruction. Pouring down from the sky. Flickers of vivid imagines of some species was being tortured. There was screaming, and the sound of construction being done on their bodies so inhumanely. The imagines were followed by more images of a destroyed city, the dead sprawled about in the streets._

Shepard woke up in a broken sweat all over her body. She groggily got up and headed for the shower's door.

"Shepard!"

"Oh shit, sorry I didn't realize."

"Just close the door please!"

"Right right uhh yea."

 _Great, second time Shepard. Real smooth._

She waited a few minutes before Liara bounced out of the shower and she bounced.

"I am starting to think you do this on purpose Shepard." Shepard just laugh and began her shower. Once she finished she threw on a pair of her old bdu's and holstered her pistol to her side, taking in a deep breath and the sighing. "Are you ready Mrs. T'soni?' Shepard tried to put on her most professional voice, but Liara could see right through, not that she was going to say anything. "Of course Shepard."

"Let's grab something to eat first. I see some of the team had taken a liking to you. I know they would want to at least say goodbye." Shepard knew she meant Tali, but she couldn't help but think she meant herself as well.

"Very well Shepard." They headed to the crew quarters where everyone had already began to assemble for lunch.

"Shepard good to see you could join us before you go die." Shepard just rolled her eyes at wrex's comment, but Liara could see the color recede from the commander's face.

"Haha joke all you want, I'm the only one who's willing to pull your ass out the fire wrex." Shepard jokingly nudged wrex and headed to get some food. "Liara you don't have to wait for anyone anymore you're practically free now." She motioned Liara towards the food as she went to sit down, a few minutes later liara joined in next to Shepard and Tali.

"Shepard you know you really suck at being a captor." Wrex bellowed at. "Well Wrex, that's because I'm not one." Shepard continued there back and forth as tali began to speak with Liara

"I can't believe but I'm actually going to miss you, you're the only other female alien that was here even though you aren't part of the crew."

"Speaking of crew Tali, we're headed to some weird prothean planet after we leave the Citadel, I need you to find out as much as you can about it."

"That's not really my specialty, but I'll do my best Shepard." Liara couldn't help but be curious she wanted to know, and part of her wanted to explore it with them. With Shepard.

"Shepard." A strong, firm voice called out from the elevator. Shepard looked up from Tali's Omni-tool, and everything got quiet. Shepard stood and put herself at ease before speaking.

"Matriarch Benezia T'soni." Her voice did not falter.

"Mother?" Liara stated, her voice filled with worry and a little relief.

"Liara. How are you little wing?" Her mother took a few strides closer, at this point the entire crew stopped moving and was watching the movements of the three.

"Joker." Joker playfully called over the radio comm.

"Joker." Shepard snapped Sheesh sorry commander, things just getting pretty tense down there, try not to blow a hole through my baby will you?" Shepard shook her head but immediately stopped as Benezia took a few steps closer to be face to face with Shepard. Everyone was on edge now especially Liara.

"Pleases commander, it is just Benezia to you, thank you for rescuing my daughter."

"I'm sorry doing what?" That was all Shepard could manage to let out.

"Oh of course Aria informed me that she told you to 'kidnap' my daughter however, I did not take her so seriously, she said something about proving you were up to the job no matter what. You see, I found out the geth were on Therum coincidentally where my Liara was digging in the mud." Liara rolled her eyes at her mother's comments. "I didn't want to send in commandos that could be seen as hostile in that area of the galaxy, besides Aria owes me a few favors, I told her to get her best agent to go and retrieve my daughter. I did not expect it to be you. Youre actions have made you a hero among not only humans but the asari as well." By now Shepard had relaxed, but the anger and annoyance could be felt by everyone in the area.

"Ah, yea that's a long story."

"I would like to hear that story, but later. Right now, I would like to speak business with you."

"Alright, I'm all ears." The matriarch paused. "uhh, figure of speech."

"Of course Shepard." She continued brushing off Shepard's words. "I am the woman really in charge of the work you're doing, however I had no idea it would be you. Even then I still needed Aria to make first contact. I'll get to the point. I would like to have you report straight to me instead of you dealing with Aria, if that is alright with you?"

"More than alright, I'm not to fund of spending all my time in the prescence of criminals."

"Then we have a deal. Thank you Shepard. Me and Liara shall return to the estate now, I have extended an invitation to dinner for you and your crew, who seem to be just as noble a bunch as you, should you except."

"of course, it would be my honor."

"Excellent, dinner will begin in five hours, if any of you need anything or would like to tour the estate, please speak to Shiala. Are you ready to depart Liara?"

"I will join you in a little while mother."

"Very well, I look forward to seeing you all, later on." And with that she was gone as soon as she showed up. Shepard followed behind heading off to the observation room, with Liara following closely behind.

"Shepard, are you alright?" Shepard didn't answer she didn't even look back, she just stared out into the garden that the deck pointed outwards to. "Shepard. Answer me."

"I restrained you for nothing Liara."

"No Shepard you did it for your protection, I tried to attack you."

"Even worse I lied to you for nothing."

"Shepard it is fine, you were simply doing your job."

"That wasn't my job, my job was to rescue you."

"And you did that Shepard." Liara sat down cautiously on the couch, once she saw sheaprd begin to slightly glow blue, and with a reach Liara put her hand over Shepard's and began to speak. "Shepard you had no idea, do not blame yourself, blame Aria, you were simply carrying out your duties."

"But my duties were to kidnap you, what if she wanted me to send you away somewhere dangerous or to a slaver." Liara shuddered at the thought. "Shepard you even said it yourself , if that were the case you would have never carried out the mission. I trust that you would have morally sound judgement."

"You trust me? After all of this?" Shepard looked up at Liara, and Liara met her gaze.

"As crazy as it sounds, I do Shepard. You are not an evil soul. Anyone could easily see that." Shepard gave the asari a weak smile and Liara the distraught woman into a hug that lingered just a little longer than it should.

"I would like to start over if you wouldn't mind."

"Start over?" Shepard gave no explanation she simply stood off the couch, diusted herself off, and held her hand out. The asari stood up and mimicked her movements putting a smile on the human's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard was in her cabin, changing into her leather N7 jacket along with a nice pair of jeans. She went to the mirror and slicked her hair back using a little water to make sure it kept place. After their little talk, Liara had headed into the estate to go prepare for dinner. That was nearly five hours ago. As she headed for the airlock doors she radioed the crew to join her. Garrus, Tali, Ashley, Joker, Wrex, and Mordin filed out of the ship together. They headed for the dining hall as Shiala escorted them.

"Shepard thank you for rescuing Liara."

"It was no problem at all."

"If you just head straight down this hall, the room you all are dining in is to the left."

"Thank you Shiala, I appreciate your assistance."

"The pleasure is all mine." Shiala raised her hand elegantly and headed out of site. The crew filed into the dining hall where lady Benezia was already sitting and Liara was just entering from the other side. There she stood, in the elongated door frame as she strode down in her long pale blue dress with intricate designs lacing each inch of edge and middle. The dress wasn't as revealing as most asari's, yet Shepard couldn't manage to take her eyes off the blue beauty. The dress hugged her every curve in just the right way.

"Liara. Why don't you sit between me and Shepard, here." There was a seat Shepard had unconsciously save but now she was glad she did. Sheaprd felt her cheeks began to cool as she stared the asari down, letting her eyes leave not once from Liara, and apparently she had noticed, Liara began to turn a deep shade of purple as she caught Shepard out of the corner of her eye. Benezia shot Shepard a glance that quickly made Shepard pay attention to her crew filling the rest of the seats. The dining table was long, long enough to fit Shepard's crew and liara and Benezia comfortably. Servers began to pour out from huge arch doorways with several platters of food. They each began to set plates out in fornt of everyone along with liquids. "Don't worry, we have dextro food products for our dextro guest." Lady Benezia assured tali and garrus as they stared at each other in confusion.

Everyone began to eat, and all was silent. Shepard picked up her spoon and dipped it into the plae green soup to her left, with chunks of "meat" floating to the top. She began to play in it before taking a spoonful to her mouth. For a dish that wasn't visually impressive it surely made up for it in taste. The meal had for the most part gone by in silence, with exception of a few conversations shared between small groups and some even with everyone.

"Shepard, if you don't mind me asking, I would like the explanation as to why you're working with Aria instead of with the Alliance anymore, if it isn't much of a burden on you?" Everyone looked up and stopped their conversations once Benezia asked her question, although the crew had only been together for a short period of time, they had learned very quickly not to ask Shepard about certain things and this was one of those things. Shepard shifted uneasily in her chair, opened her mouth, and then paused before finally speaking. "Well, you see Lady Benezia, after my mission on Torfan was complete, the remainder of my ship crew were put on medical discharge, which usually means that our files are up for review. After leaving the alliance, I didn't really know what to do, my entire life has basically been military. I'm not the most paragon person you'll probably meet but I wouldn't work as a mercenary in the blue sons or eclipse, so I became a freelance merc, that's when Aria contacted me. I only did jobs that required me to execute bad guys, people who actually deserved, I even sent a few away to slaver camps. However whenever Aria tried to get me to do dirty work I would turn her down. This job, well what I thought it was, was the first job I had taken to kidnap an innocent, at least when I thought it was kidnapping." Shepard stopped herself before she began to ramble, feeling everyone's eyes on her she cast her own pair down to the table in front of her.

"Might I ask why you took the job if you thought you were kidnapping an innocent?"

"well that's simple, Arias alternative if I would've turned her down was unacceptable, so I knew I had to, however if I would've been required to turn your daughter over to any real danger I wouldn't have done so."

"Ah yes I understand now, I've seen how the other one works and he shall be dealt with accordingly. Thank you for telling me that Shepard, not many are willing to delve into their past as such." Everything relaxed once again, everything except Shepard, her body was still tense until the sweet soft voice wrapped around her ears. "Shepard, after dinner, if it isn't too much to ask, I would love to show you something." Liara was barely louder than a whisper, but the words were very clear to Shepard. "Sure thing." Shepard nonchalantly went back to her meal and listening to her crew banter, she couldn't ignore the excitement growing inside.

"Well, you have all been such lovely guest, so lovely that I would like to extend an invitation to stay here. Just for the night and then I will let you go on to your mission tomorrow evening, if you all would accept." Shepard's entire crew looked her like a child looks at their mother when they want something. "It would be our honor Lady Benezia." Shepard said with a smile.  
"Perfect, then I shall show you to our guest berthing areas." Everyone got up from the table and heade towards Shiala's motioning hand. They all crept through the hallways turns and archs staring boldly out the clear windows of the estates hallway. "Here you all are, please allow the servants to show you each to your own room. Each crew member was motioned away by an asari, Shepard taking the head of the hallway. "Here are your quarters for the night Shepard, there is a balcony as well as a full bathing area." Shepard's jaw nearly dropped, the room was enormous, she allowed her feet to guide her along, searching every crevice of the room. "We are glad that you enjoy the space, please if there is anything you need, press the holo button next to the door and someone will be with you." The servant eyeballed shared a little longer obviously enjoying her body a little more than she should before she left the room. Shepard didn't care, she knew she had a very nice figure, especially for a soldier.

She began to roam the room for a while and then headed to the balcony. It connected each room together but the balcony doors could all be locked. "Hey Shepard, maybe we should save more matriarchs daughters." Garrus playfully said. "oh hello Vakarian." Tali purred through her suit. "Shepard I didn't see you there, this estate is beautiful, and back in the flotilla you were lucky if you got a shoebox room to yourself." Shepard could hear the slight embaressment in her voice but the amazement seemed to drown it out quickly. "So, Shepard are you by any chance going to link up with Liara this evening." Garrus asked quizzically and tali searched shepard face for an answer. "What do you mean, "link up"?" Shepard folded her arms and shifter her weight to her right leg. "Oh well you know, you two seem to be becoming good friends, I just thought that maybe you two would spend a little time together before we left tomorrow." "Uh huh, watch yourself vakarian." Shepard playfully nudged garrus and then turned around to go back into her room. "Oh hello Shepard I thought you might've been in the bathroom I was just going to wait for you." Liara sat at the edge of the enormous bed her legs crossed. She had changed into a simple pair of standard asari clothing that still seemed to look so high end. " I was just talking to Garrus and Tali on the balcony, what's up, are you going to show me what you wanted to from earlier?" Honestly liara had completely forgotten why she had come up to Shepards room once she saw her. It was Liara's turn to fixate on Shepard. She searched the curves her body with her eyes absorbing every ounce she could. "Uhh, Liara? Hello?"

"Oh yes of course come with me please." She headed for the door slightly embarrassed at her actions but nonetheless satisfied. They headed out back onto the landing area where the Normandy was docked, and strolled casually by. Shepard still couldn't help but stare at the ship, a masterpiece. They headed further out through a neat row of trees leading down a pathway, which opened up to a beautiful garden thriving with a small lake, cratered at the far side. "Wow this place is beautiful liara." Shepard stared around, noticing for once that they were in an enclosed dome. "Indeed. I spent hours here as a child, mostly laying by the lake."

"Shall we then?" Shepard pointed over and they began to walk towards the lake. "I brung a small bottle of a special thessian wine."

"Oh I love this stuff, it's my favorite."

"Yes I noticed you have a bottle in your cabin."

"Yea I always keep a spare bottle in my cabin."

"Shall we drink then?"

"Sure ill pour the glasses." Shepard grabbed the two glasses resting next to the bottle and poured the liquid into them handing one glass off to Liara. "Thanks for showing me this, it's really beautiful."

"This is only part of what I wanted to show you, I wanted to properly thank you for saving my life, you also seemed to be a bit tense during dinner, I figure this would help lighten you up a bit." Liara's face glowed in the sunset as Shepard stared at her eyes taking in all of her she grabbed Liara's hand and began to speak. "Thank you Liara, I'm glad we decided to start over and be friends" Shepard smiled and Liara began to fall back a little. "Friends yes of course, no problem Shepard, I am glad to get to know you , you are a beautiful person." Shepard blushed and searched for words to say and once she finally found them it was too late. "Am I interrupting something?" Shepard let her hand fall back to her side out of liara's grasp as she turned her head to see lady Benezia with her arms crossed towering over them. "Oh hello mother, I was just properly thanking Shepard for saving my life."

"So it would seem. I hate to interrupt however I just wanted to discuss one small thing with Shepard."

"Mother surely it could wait until morning. You don't have to ask now."

"Ask what?" Shepard was completely confused. "Me and Liara were discussing after dinner, and she would like to accompany you on your journey, I am not one to send my only daughter into harms way but I have faith that you and your crew would keep her safe besides her biotics and small arms training would be enough to sustain her as well. Either way I realized that her particular, uhm, expertise will be needed on many of your missions to come. "

" Oh I see. Well I will have an answer for the both of you in the morning."

"Thank you for your consideration Shepard, I will leave you two to your peaceful evening then, goodnight." With Benezia was gone, Shepard turned her attention back to liara who had cast her head down.

"I am sorry Shepard, I was going to speak to you about it later on before we returned to our quarters for the night, I did not expect my mother to barge in like that."

"Its fine liara, if it means anything to you I would love to have your expertise during the next few missions, I certainly don't know anything about the protheans." Shepard's smiled melted away Liara's shyness.

"Well, that means a lot Shepard of course I will wait until the morning for your official answer. Now if there aren't any more interruptions, I would like to show you a Thessian sunset from one of our beaches." Shepard stood up expecting to walk somewhere else, instead Liara pulled out her omni-tool and pressed a few buttons. Within minutes the domes surface began to show one of the many beaches of Thessia, even the ground began to change. Liara laid down next to the lake and eventually Shepard joined her they laid there for a while until the sun had finally set. 


	7. Chapter 7

Morning had come and everyone congregated in the dining hall for breakfast filling their plates with food and eating eagerly before heading back to the ship. "Wow the asari sure know how to make a bed, that's the first time ive slept without breaking a bone, you think I could order one of those beds on the extranet." Joker being his usual self-stated, Shepard just shook her head and began to stuff her face with the foreign foods. Once breakfast ended they all filed back into the Normandy. "One second Joker, we're not leaving just yet. Have everybody join into the meeting room so I can brief them."

"Aye aye commander." Shepar headed down the walkway platform and into the meeting room.

"Alright everyone, we're headed to the citadel to present the council with the findings on Saren. Garrus and Tali you'll be coming along with me. Let's hope that everything goes smooth while we're there. Everyone else take a little shore leave buy supplies if you can, Lady Benezia is giving us a generous starting bonus so let's take advantage. Also I'd like to-"

"I am sorry for my tardiness Shepard."

"Well like I was preparing to say, welcome our newest crewmember Dr. Liara Tsoni." Tali almost burst with excitement while Ashley was the complete opposite, although it was apparent she had begun to get used to all the nonhuman crew. "Great, maybe she can help us decipher all this prothean mumbo jumbo we've been getting lately." Garrus threw out cooly.

"I reasoned along the same lines."  
"I will try my best to be of assistance."

"Alright then, crew dismissed. Lets find you some quarters Liara."

"Isn't there an area on the ship reserved for the crew?"  
"Well yes there is, however, your work requires you to have a bigger space so we have to locate somewhere you could function properly."

"Very well then, What about the space behind the medbay, there is plenty of room for me to work and rest there."  
"Sounds fine to me, we'll just have to check with Dr. Chakwas to see if it's available, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to share the space." They headed down the elevator and onto the third floor eventually heading to the medbay and to Dr. Chakwas.

"I would be honored to share my space with you, Dr. T'soni."

"Thank you Dr. Chakwas, the honor is all mines."

"Alright well I have stuff to review before we reach The Citadel, I'll come to check on you once I've finished."

"Thank you Shepard."

"The citadel you say? I have an old friend there who might be willing to join up with us, figuring you could use all the soldier you can get."

"You sure Chakwas? That'll just be more work for you? We'll see once he gets here, but if he has your recommendation then he's definitely worthy of a spot." Shepard checked in on the rest of the crew to see how everyone was doing before heading to her quarters to work on some things before they landed on the Citadel.

Hours later, they finally reached the citadel and docked. Shepard took Garrus and Tali up to the embassies to the asari councilor's office where all the other councilors were waiting. As she headed up the stairs, she could see an angry ambassador Udina heading towards her. "Shepard? What in hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business."

"Ahh, and what business could that be? You're no longer part of the alliance?"

"That is none of your concern ambassador now if you'll excuse I have a meeting with the council."  
"The council? How did you manage- I should join you to make sure everything is diplomatically sound."

"That won't be necessary I have all the help I need. Good day Ambassador." Shepard barely gave him time to breath as they walked the rest of the way to the office.

"Shepard we've been anticipating you arrival. Lady Benezia says you have something important for us?"  
"I do ma'am, Garrus?" Shepard motioned tali and garrus forward and let them explain what they found on the rogue spectre Saren.

"Shepard, we appreciate you relaying this information to us, it is absolutely vital that we put an end to this right now."

"I agree, but the other part ma'am about the reapers, what about that?"

"We can't act on wild speculation, that the reapers are real however we can bring Saren in to account for his crimes. That being said, Shepard we have a great opportunity for both you and humanity to show your worth to the council."

"Councilor Tevos! You're not talking about bringing a human into the Spectres, they're not even a council race! Can't we send in one of our other Spectre's?" The turian councilor protested with every fiber of his being.

"No. all of the other Spectres are out on missions already. Shepard will be put into the Spectre's forces this is not up for debate. We need her, she probably the best qualified for the job."

"But how? Human's aren't even a council race?"  
"That is simple, Shepard will represent the asari government and act with the authority of a spectre." They began to swear Shepard in Tali and Garrus stepped off to the side until it was over. "It is an honor, councilor's, any idea where I need to head first?" Shepard wasted no time getting straight to business.


End file.
